Boot Camp
' Boot Camp '''is a training ground, that will be used for Low and Pepper as a form of training for the story mode missions. Here are several training regions that you can train your sights, your drive among other tactics. The region and the local graphics, probably this field should be near the Low's Camp. The ''Boot Camp Log ''is a book of instruction done by Father to help Low and Pepper in your training, teaching them the basic moves of the game, and helping new players understand too. Boot Camp Log ''Welcome to Boot Camp, Low . We need to defend our camp from the creatures, so let's review the basics. '' ''Select a unit... here in Boot Camp it's just you and your sister, Pepper . You will see there icons: MOVE, ATTACK and END TURN. MOVING Select the move icon. You can move anywhere within the ring of green dots. When you stop, you will see a ring of blue dots. You can move anywhere in the blue ring after you attack. ATTACKING Select the Attack icon to use the unit's weapon. Some units may have more than one attack per turn, or more than one weapon. Pressing up or down on the attack icon selects alternate weapons. '' ''There are two targeting systems, depending on the weapon: LINE OF SIGHT and BALLISTIC. Line of Sight targeting takes place in three stages. First, aim the circular target so that your enemy is as close to the center as possible, then press the A Button. Next, a line will appear and sweep across the circle. Stop this line by pressing the A Button as close to the center of the circle for maximum power. Then another line will pass through the target. The weapon will be fired at where the two lines cross. Try to get them to cross as close as possible to the center of the target. Press the A Button to take your shot. Balilistic targeting uses an overhead view that shows the maximum range of the weapon and the targets within that range. First, stop the pulsing circle when it passes over your target by pressing the A Button. Then a sweeping line will rotate clockwise, like radar screen. Press the A Button to stop this line on your target and take your shot. ENDING YOUR TURN When you can no longer move or attack, select the END TURN icon. You will see icons for HEAL, SHIELD and REST. Choose HEAL to recover lost health, but your unit will take more damage if it is hit while healing. SHIELD mode gives the unit increased protection between turns, but it will only be able to move 70% of its normal range next turn. REST ends the unit's turn with no special protection and no movement penalty next turn. Try to end your turn well protected and out of the enemies' sight . This is all I can teach you right now, Low. Remember what I taugh you!There are nasty creature out there in the world! Trivia *We don't know if the Boot Camp really exists in the history of the game, or if it is just an invention of the creators to help new players learn the controls of the game. *We can only use Pepper and Low in training camp. Category:Low's Camp Category:Boot Camp